


John and the Selkie

by Holmesslice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, selkielock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhoods and adult life of John and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and the Selkie

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I had seen the term "selfie" on tumblr which reminded me of selkie and reading into them I thought Sherlock could be a selkie, well imagined he could be :). Thus I wrote a rather short, not the greatest, story. Please forgive the artistic license I took with both of their childhoods. Thank you for reading!

John and the Selkie

The little boy stood by the shore. It was the only time he was going to fully cry. He had to be strong. For father who had already made his way to the local pub. For his sister. Most importantly to his mother and the promise he had made. The funeral had been a sad affair. A mother who was taken much too soon. And the family devastated by the cornerstone of the family had crumbled. He would grow strong, courageous, honest, and loyal. He would grow up the way his mother wanted. His father had scorned his choice of wardrobe.

"A jumper?" His father frowned deeply, "You should show your mum some respect." "I am!" A heated argument and a few threats later he was victorious. He would wear the last jumper his mum had knitted. He would wear it in her memory. He suspected that he would always be fond of jumpers…

What the jumper-wearing boy had not realized was that he had shed seven tears into the deep ocean blue. His heart had called out. The young seal in turn answered. Unfortunately both had missed each other by only a few moments. The seal did not know what to do. The urge to find this young boy was stronger than the call of his inky home. What could he possibly do?

Fate had decided to be kind to this young, caring selkie. It was only a few weeks later that a young woman had found him. An answer to her prayers who had long since gone barren since the birth of her child. She would love this selkie, turned boy, to high heaven. A family name is what she would give him. Even if it had been the ocean rather than a lake, it would make do. She held her hand out and the boy accepted. "Would you like to be my son?" A shy nod was what she received. "All right then, time to come home Sherlock and meet your new family."

It would take some time before these two boys would meet each other since that night many years prior. Sherlock only knew that it was his fate to be in the boy's life, now a grown man. This man had called out to him that night. Both had their fates changed drastically and grown in their respective life: one very intelligent, a consulting detective and the other the army doctor. By sheer happenstance a "friend" of Sherlock's, though that label had been applied too liberally, had brought along a potential roommate.

Sherlock looked up, stared then internally felt himself feel a feeling long since lost: surprise. He had finally learned his name: John Watson. With his skill of deduction he had accurately told Watson's life story by merely glancing. It was not glancing though Sherlock had developed a way of observing everything that other's missed. It was difficult living among so many unintelligent people like that Anderson whose presence killed brain cells. Both Sherlock and Watson had a bond that had grown since that first meeting.

When Sherlock had to escape by faking his death, he had felt sorely. The guilt was overwhelming but he had to save those around him. He thought it best to return to the home he was born from. Return to the ocean as its siren song had never gone. Sherlock's love and friendship with John had simply been stronger.

Spending time in both the ocean blue and land, the siren song that John Watson had been sending was stronger than anything in the world.

It was time for Sherlock to return.

The end


End file.
